El ministro está monopolizado
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: No sabía que le molestaba más, si el ministro o su secretario. En definitiva, el secretario.


**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**El ministro está monopolizado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Percy se había vuelto el secretario del Ministro.

Por fin.

No es que le hubiera importado mucho a Harry antes, pero ahora lo hacía. Y no es que envidiara su lugar, ni nada, pensó inclinando su cabeza ante el nuevo Ministro, mientras este saludaba con una simples palabras.

-Aurores. Jefe Potter.

-Señor Ministro.

No, no le importaba ese tonto título, pensó mirando de reojo, con el ceño fruncido, al nuevo ministro pasar, con su secretario tras él, con ese paso silencioso que lo volvía casi tan inalcanzable como a su jefe, quien hoy vestía de blanco y tenía su cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta, como si fuera de la realeza. Ignorando su propio uniforme. Tampoco era no haber sido escogido para el puesto a pesar de ser el Jefe de Aurores, y perder frente a un simple inefables, pensó mirando la sonrisa discreta y satisfecha del otro al verlo, y luego cambiarla en una sonrisa agradable para sus subordinados.

Era el hecho de que ese nuevo ministro, el ministro que todos estaban empezando a admirar...

Era Malfoy.

Malfoy, quien había logrado cautivar a todos, sonriendo con dulzura, pensó mirandolo con sus ojos verdes, casi del mismo color del Avada, pasó junto a él y le sonrió a todos y cada uno de ellos, y luego miró a Percy, y sus ojos se suavizaron de tal manera que a Harry no le sorprendía que el otro se mantuviera quieto intentando normalizar su respiración.

-Percy, ¿cuál es el siguiente evento?

-Tenemos junta con el Jefe de Aurores Potter, señor.-Respondió claramente, y a distancia, a veces, muchas veces, solía susurrarle a Malfoy, como si le dijera cosas que solo el ministro y él tenían derecho a saber.

-Ya veo-exclamó él.-Jefe Potter, ¿me hace el favor de acompañarme?.

-Por supuesto-respondió él de mala gana, lo cual sorprendió a muchos, pero siempre supieron que ellos no se llevaban bien en la infancia, así que suspiraron entristecidos de que el par, para ser precisos Harry, no soportara al otro.

Y era una lástima. Porque Harry era tan agradable...

Excepto con Malfoy y Weasley, Percy.

Especialmente con Percy.

-Por favor, Jefe Potter, siéntese- exclamó Draco señalando con elegancia el lugar para él y sonriendo afablemente.

-No tienes que sonreír para mi Malfoy. No soy tan tonto como...

Los demás, fue tan implícito.

Percy dudó y miró entre ambos. Lucía preocupado y antes Harry lo hubiera tranquilizado.

Excepto que él sabía que lo que le preocupaba al otro era que dañara a su _amado_ Jefe.

El Ministro suspiró.

-Percy, por favor retírate. No permitas que nadie entre.

-Pero...

-Todo estará bien. Potter y yo ahora somos amigos.

Sonrió.

Tal mentira... pero hizo a Percy retirarse tranquilo, con una sonrisa, como si creyera que su Jefe no tenía remedio.

Los ojos de Draco cambiaron y se volvieron tan filosos como Harry sabía que eran. Apenas el hechizo de silencio fue puesto y la puerta fue bloqueada, Draco sonrió con maldad y cruzó la pierna, antes de apoyar el rostro en una mano.

-¿Por qué quería verme, Jefe de Aurores?-se burló.

Harry gruñó.

-Ya que parece que tengo que pedir una cita oficial para ver a mi novio, lo hice.

-¿Novio?-Se burló Draco- Creí que nosotros solo eramos 'conocidos en buenos términos'- ironizó recordando la manera en que Harry lo llamó hacía unos meses, cuando acababan de empezar a salir, cuando Ron mencionó, más bien preguntó, por qué ambos estaban hablando en los pasillos del Ministerio. Excepto que ellos eran los únicos que sabían que salían.

-Creí que dijimos que era lo mejor.

Draco asintió resignadamente, Harry hubiera creído que era en acuerdo, si no fuera porque vio esa sonrisa irónica.

-¿Dijimos? ¿Y por qué estás tan enojado?

-Me has estado ignorando, por seis meses.

El otro lo miró sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas? Justo ayer...

-Sabes a qué me refiero. Cuando no hay nadie que te vea actuar.

Draco asintió.

-Si, lo sé. Creí que a estas alturas estarías con Ginevra de nuevo. En fin, estuve ocupado. Me estuve haciendo de tantos amigos y conocidos. Oh, y preparándome para la evaluación para ser Ministro. Y mi anterior trabajo. Hice malabares. Percy fue una gran ayuda para lograr este puesto, por supuesto. Solo tuve que empezar como un conocido en buenos términos.

-Draco-gruñó celoso, Harry.

-Oh, pero no del mismo tipo que tú y yo, por supuesto. Nosotros si somos amigos.

Pero si Harry lo dejaba ser, pronto serían más. Después de todo, Percy ya estaba en ello.

-Está monopolizando tu tiempo dentro y fuera del Ministerio, y tu lo estás dejando.

-¿Oh, lo hace? Bueno, era divertido tener alguien que por fin no se avergonzara de ser visto conmigo. Fue un hueso duro de roer, pero una vez que conseguí caerle bien, él empezó a agradarme. Fue lindo por fin tener un amigo en público, un amigo de TU lado. Alguien que me sonriera cuando me veía en los pasillos. Que se detuviera a hablar conmigo.

Harry tragó saliva.

-No quise herirte.

-Pero es lo que hiciste. En fin, no importa. Fue una linda lección, soñé mucho con no avergonzarte, y en el proceso llegué a un puesto tan alto-se rió, alargando la a. -Lo curioso es que ahora no me importa porque lo inicié. Estoy satisfecho con el resultado.

-Postulaste para Ministro. Dijiste que no te gustaba el Ministerio.

-Si, bueno, cambié de opinión. Especialmente ahora que tengo todos estos beneficios. Además tú no lo querías. Qué importa.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh, no lo ves. Claro que no lo haces. Mira a tu alrededor, Harry. Este Ministerio, este cargo... Nadie podrá mirarme hacia abajo nunca más. Ni tú, ni tus amigos, ni los políticos. Sonriendo amablemente hacia mí. Creyendo que perdoné y olvidé las ofensas. -Se puso de pie- Este Ministerio ahora es de mi propiedad. Es mi tablero de ajedrez. Y ellos son mis peones. Por supuesto, quiero más a unas piezas que otras. Claro que tú y yo sabemos que si lo que quieres es quitarmelo, probablemente lo lograrás. Te costará trabajo, claro. Como podrás notar los demás no entienden porque eres tan frío conmigo...-exclamó como si de verdad no lo entendiera, y le doliera- te he sonreído, he intentado hacer las paces, te he invitado incluso a la cafetería, te saludo en todos lados y siempre respondo amable y paciente a tus comentarios sarcásticos. Pero tú solo gruñes.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Estás engañándolos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Incluso Granger me quiere ahora.

Y lo hacía, la había comprado con reformas. Leyes. Igualdad.

Haciendo un equilibrio entre los sangre puras y los hijos de muggles.

Era un maldito buen ministro.

Conocía lenguajes, políticas, costumbres, tenía amigos en ambos lados.

Malditamente perfecto.

-Soy el Ministro perfecto-le sonrió dulcemente el otro, leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Dejaste de ser la persona que quería.

Draco no dijo nada esta vez.

-Tú no me querías. Yo solo era un conocido en buenos términos.

Harry lo tomó de los hombros.

-Deja de repetirlo. No quería que se oyera así ¡Tenía miedo!¿Si? Que no les gustaras y te alejaran. Que no te gustaran y te fueras.

Draco lo miró con los ojos sorprendidos.

-Pero entonces hiciste eso. ¡Te alejaste! ¡Te alejaste cuando yo tenía preparado un puto anillo para casarnos!

-¿Qué?

Harry pareció impactado de sus propias palabras.

-Yo...-Draco seguía mirándolo.-Yo creí que podríamos casarnos y luego decírselos, y tú no te irías y ellos tampoco. Y luego pasaste todo tu tiempo con Percy. Y yo...

Bajó la mirada.

-Y cada vez que me sonríes, que me hablas, él esta junto a tí. Y a él si le sonríes con sinceridad. Y cuando intento disculparme, te aleja.

-Él es mi amigo.

-Lo sé.

-Y le gusta tu secretaria.

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que me parecía mucho a Ron, y necesitaba cuidarme. Por eso siempre está junto a mi. Para recordarme los nombre y detalles de personas que no me importan, y evitar que me quiebre frente a ti. Si él está ahí, yo no tengo porque temer, porque sé que en cuanto flaquee frente a alguien, me ayudará a salir de eso o me sacará de ahí.

-Pero...

Draco rió aliviado.

-Tú estabas celoso.

-No es gracioso.

-Lo sé. Yo... rio cuando libero mi estrés después de un largo tiempo-exclamó tirándose al sofá.

-Lo sé...

-Ven aquí-exclamó por primera vez en mucho tiempo y lo abrazó-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Creí que ibas a terminarlo todo, y corrí lejos. No quería oírlo. Pero no podía estar alejado, aunque solo gruñeras yo... quería verte- susurró.

Harry se agachó y le tomó la mano.

-Cásate conmigo.

El rubio sonrió.

-Si.

Luego de colocar el anillo en su lugar, Harry retiró los hechizos que lo rodeaban y luego de un minuto la puerta sonó.

-Adelante-respondió aun en el sofá, mientras el moreno se ponía de pie.

-Señor Ministro-empezó Percy entrando. -Tiene una Junta con la Directora de Hogwarts en quince minutos-alzó la vista de la agenda y guardó silencio cuando los vió en esa posición.- Oh, así que por fin lo arreglaron todo. Me alegra por ustedes. Y por mí. Harry, podrá dejar de intentar matarme. -Sonrió nervioso-La última vez que hiciste que me atragantara con el pay en la cena familiar casi muero de verdad.

Harry lo recordaba. Malfoy había dado incapacidad un día a su secretario por ello.

Y no se había dejado ver.

Harry había asumido que estaba cuidándolo.

-Ese día Draco estuvo atrapado en papeleo todo el día y con un horario de locura, porque no pude cumplir mis funciones.

-Oh.

El rubio lo miró confundido.

-¿Intentar matarte? Nunca dijiste...

El pelirrojo iba a explicarle cuando vio la mirada asesina de Harry.

-Tal vez lo malinterpreté-susurró con sudor en la frente. Tosió- En fin. Su cita...

Draco miró a Harry con la duda en su rostro.

-Tal vez necesite una escolta-murmuró Percy y Harry asintió, entusiasmado.

-Permítame escoltarlo personalmente-ofreció con una suave sonrisa y con la mano hacia él.

Draco asintió y la tomó con una sonrisa.

-Se lo agradecería-exclamó poniéndose de pie y empezando a dirigirse a la salida. Rápidamente Harry se puso a unos pasos atrás de él.

-Por cierto-exclamó Percy antes de que Draco abriera la puerta- Se ha escogido al futuro director.

-¿De verdad?-exclamó Draco y Harry miró con nuevos ojos sus intercambios con Percy.

-Si. El nuevo director será Neville Longbottom.

-¿Longbottom?

-Si. Venció a Haggs en el último momento.

-¿Por qué perdió?

-Preferencia a Ravenclaw.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Tus consejos también le fueron de ayuda.

-¿Tus consejos?-preguntó Harry.

El rubio se sonrojó.

-No es nada-exclamó.

Percy asintió.

-¿Listo, Señor Ministro?

-Si.

-Colocando su máscara de amable indiferencia, que lo hacía ver étereo, Draco empezó a caminar hacia las chimeneas, seguido por los silenciosos pasos de Percy.

Harry los siguió con una sonrisa tranquila.

Él podía seguir a este Ministro.

Cada día del resto de su vida, si así sabía donde estaba.

-¿Jefe Potter?-exclamó un auror.

-Harkins, Jonas. Síganme. Protegeremos al Ministro.

-Si, señor-exclamaron ambos.

Adelante, Draco sonrió suavemente y saludó suavemente a la gente en la distancia. Algunos le dieron pequeños regalos que Percy cargó por él. Otros dieron su saludos.

Habían miradas frías, calculadoras, hipócritas.

Pero también habían sonrisas sinceras y saludos alegres.

_ Alguien que me sonriera cuando me veía en los pasillos. Que se detuviera a hablar conmigo._

-Señor Ministro-exclamó haciendo que Draco se detuviera y volteara sorprendido, porque en su poco tiempo de Ministro, jamás lo había hecho. Los demás lo imitaron, a él no le importó.

-¿Si, Jefe Potter?

-Me gusta su anillo.

Draco se sonrojó, perdiendo su amable indiferencia.

-Se lo agradezco, fue un regalo-respondió.

-Esa persona debe quererlo mucho.

-Espero que si.

-Estoy seguro que sí.

Draco dejó de respirar.

-Señor Ministro, Jefe Potter- exclamó Percy- lamento interrumpirlos, pero la Directora McGonagall nos espera.

Con las orejas rojas Draco, continuó su camino, y sus acompañantes con él.

-No esperaba que tuviera que continuar vigilando tan detalladamente sus pasos cuando estás cerca-susurró el pelirrojo al moreno.-Por favor, guarda la postura. O él perdera la suya.

Harry rió levemente.

-Oh, haré de tu vida un infierno.

Oyendo el suspiro cansado de Percy y mirando el nerviosismo del rubio... Harry sonrió.

En una semana le tomaría la mano en el pasillo, prometió.

Ya vería cómo ambos, secretario y Jefe, distantes, silenciosos, como si fueran de la realeza, reaccionarían.


End file.
